Love Everlasting
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang. Collection of songs, poems and ballads.
1. Love Everlasting

**A/N: Ever since I watched TSR last night, I've been in such an aangsty fan-fiction writing mood. Tis why I haven't wrote the next chapter to The Oracle. I'll end up putting aangst in there and I dun want it!**

**This is just a song/ballad/poem thing I whipped up in like... minutes. Hah. It's Katara's POV. It's about Aang becoming a fully realized Avatar and mastering the Avatar state and falling out of love with Katara. She falls in love with him and unfortunately stays that way... all that good stuff.**

**R&R !**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Love Everlasting

You forgot about me and left me behind,

I'm not really sure if I'll forget this time.

I can forgive and try to let go.

I'll always be here,

I just want you to know.

Being proud of you,

I do it best.

It can't be much worse,

I have to confess.

You're soul's tapped in to unlimited power.

But now that we're done,

My heart is shattered.

No one can heal me the way you do.

I just wanted to be with you.

I was naive,

I admit.

Crazy and lost,

A little bit.

Sometimes the world doesn't play in your favor.

When did you leave?

Our times I savor.

Us, I wanted; just you and me,

Trav'ling the word endlessly.

The ocean our playground,

The sky our home.

People would cheer wherever we roam.

I wish my vision was destiny,

With you, I knew, I'd always be free.

So now you've chosen power over love.

Even so, each year, my eyes scan above.

You're bison I'd spot, furry as ever.

Descending to the ground,

Light as a feather.

I love you,

Those words you can't comprehend.

I love you,

My once greatest best friend.

You're the Avatar, I know,

Sadly it's true.

All time goes on,

But I miss the real you.

All time goes on,

But I miss the _real_ you.


	2. Feeling This Feeling

**A/N: This one's a poem. You can try to sing it, but unless you find the right melody, it doesn't turn out right.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

Feeling This Feeling

There's been so few moments that I've walked down this road,

They all end badly, but that's just what I've been told.

And I knew when I first saw your big gray eyes,

That our love would camoflage my true disguise.

From now on forward, nothing will change.

I promise you this,

Since our very first kiss,

I've been yours.

Love is a pathway that determines many things.

Love is a gateway with glory fit for kings.

I plea with you, I'll always be true.

And until the end I'll protect them from you.

You say you're a monster, but I know the truth,

You try your best to be flawless,

But I see right through your youth.

You just want to be loved.

It's not much to ask for.

You want someone to hold you,

Through the tendrils of war.

And believe me,

So do I.

But I'm a girl who looks to the sky.

And when this is over,

You'll have my reply.

Because love is an ocean as blue as my eyes,

It's something that unfolds in the darkest of times,

And when you hold me, it's not a surprise.

I love you.

Feeling this feeling is brand new,

You've opened my eyes to the tango for two.

The sparks that fly like shooting stars,

The amazing emotions that spand too far.

Sometimes I'm not sure if all this is real,

I didn't know love was something you feel.

I've tested the waters and now that I'm here,

I don't want you to go;

I want you to be near.

So if I haven't flashed you a clue;

It's you, it's true.

I'll always love you.


	3. So Why?

**A/N: Random... Like always, I suppose. Another song. It kinda sounds like a lullaby when I sing it for some reason. I doubt any of my songs will have chorus' or verses unless I actually feel like it. Hah! R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it.**

--

So Why?

I used to dream of a world unmarred by war,

Of happy children playing in the street,

I never quite imagined that I'd now dream of this,

You and me walking tenderly down the beach,

You'd kiss me,

Soft at first,

I hope you don't go.

Then the nightmare kicks in again,

My broken heart is left to mend,

As your blood is scattered fiercely in the snow.

Oh why?

Why did it have to end like this?

Oh why?

What happened to my memories of bliss?

Save me,

I'll hold on to everything you are.

Oh, Save me,

For you are my shining star.

My knight in shining armor,

The savior of my soul,

You've come and gone and come again,

I tear at every blow.

I know you've torn and knit the threads,

You've come and gone and come again,

Oh why?

Why must you go?

Somewhere-

Somewhere far away.

To me-

You're not anything that words can say.

And I-

I know that it'll never be the same again.

So why do I feel this way?

Why?

Does it end the same?

I've lost so much, and now it's you,

Good thing this nightmare isn't true,

I'll wake up in the morn to shed my tears.

It's all in vain,

My life is more if you're forever near.

So why?

Why do I whisper when it hurts the most?

Why?

Do the victors always recieve a toast?

I don't deserve what I own,

I don't believe I chose the thrown,

You are my only home,

So why?

Save me-

But why?

Call me,

And I'll try.

I know,

Trust me.

And I'll answer all you're questions in due time.


End file.
